


Nothing Like It

by fickle_fixations



Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Frenchie loves his wife, Kimiko and Serge are great reptile parents, Kimiko loves her husband, Slice of Life, They love thier son, just them being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fixations/pseuds/fickle_fixations
Summary: A request from a 100 ways to say I love you prompt list.38. “I like your laugh.”(Also the first part of a series about Frenchie and Kimiko being parents to their little chameleon son.)
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/ The Frenchman | Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Nothing Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Their chameleon's name - Asami - came from a list of Japanese names for dogs that I found. As far as I know it means morning beauty but if you speak Japanese and there's something wrong with me using this name please let me know haha I'm scared

_Des gouttes de sang sur mon tablier._

Bass rumbled through Kimiko’s body, travelling from the small speaker, through the table to where she rested her head on her crossed arms. She was completely still, save for her eyes which followed every movement of the creature in front of her.

The chameleon’s movements were slow. Calculated. Cautious. Bringing one two-toed hand over the other, he was making his way across the branch. 

Asami didn’t live in a cage or a tank. The thought of putting him in one had never even crossed Kimiko’s mind. Instead, he lived in an elaborate but comfortable collection of branches that were housed on a wooden table that Frenchie had made “fall-proof, even for _cette curieuse petite créature_.”

Asami reached his tiny green hand out towards the next branch that he had set his sights on - the one that hovered directly above the little speaker.

Frenchie’s music continued to play at a low volume.

_Le temps c’est de l’argent, mets d’la coke dans ton sabiler._

The rough voices of French rappers had become familiar to Kimiko by now. The sounds that were once very foreign were now comforting. She thought Asami seemed to like the music too.

The reptile rocked back and forth ever so slightly as he made his next steps. Kimiko fancied his rocking was nearly in time with the beat of the song.

She let her cheek rest directly against the table, still looking up at the blue-green animal.

“Do you like your dad’s music?” she signed.

Asami’s round eyes moved to glance at the door.

“I’m back, Mon Coeur!”

Kimiko lifted her head and greeted Serge with a smile.

He set down two paper bags before shrugging off his green coat. 

“I brought Thai for us,”

He picked the bags back up and pressed a kiss to the top of Kimiko’s head before sitting down next to her. 

“And hornworms, for _le petit_.”

Kimiko took one bag from his hand as he began to empty the contents from the other.

“You spoil him.” Kimiko signed, shaking her head but unable to hide her smile.

“I suppose I do.” he mused as he held the worm in front of the chameleon.

He let out a small chuckle at the sight of Asami darting out his long tongue, somehow both speedy and cautious at the same time. 

When he was done eating his treat, Asami reached out and put his two little clawed “fingers” around Frenchie’s thumb.

“Would you look at that, Mon Coeur!” Serge said in amazement, a grin spreading across his face. “Petit Asami loves me!”

He laughed in delight, still gazing at the little creature.

Kimiko smiled too, although she wasn’t looking at her pet.

Few things ever made her happier than seeing the way Serge got caught up in the slightest things. She adored this joyful, almost innocent side of him - this side of him that only she ever got to see. She adored the way he laughed when only it was only the two of them together like this. She had never heard another sound as sweet and full of life as his laugh. There was nothing like it in the world.

Every day, she thought it was impossible for her to fall even more in love with him. And every day he proved her wrong.

She kissed his cheek, and he finally turned his attention away from Asami.

He looked surprised, although he hadn’t stopped smiling.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she kissed him again.

**“I like your laugh.”** she signed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr for more content and information about the 100 ways to say I love you challenge.


End file.
